Episode:Rock and Roll Girl
|image = |caption = Kelly gets a gig as a "video slut" in a metal band's new music video in "Rock and Roll Girl" in Season 4 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 4 |episode = 15 |overall = 72 |network = FOX |production = 4.14 |imdb = tt642209 |guests = Adolfo Quinones Anthony Smedile Bobby Lycon Jonny Black Josh Blake Dan Tullis, Jr. Eva LaRue Deborah Dillon Jill Pierce Jamie Lynn Grenham Chuck E. Weiss |taping = December 15, 1989 |airdate = February 4, 1990 |writers = Ellen L. Fogle |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "A Taxing Problem" |next = "You Gotta Know When to Hold Them (Part 1)" }} is the 15th episode (14th produced) of Married... with Children, also the 72nd overall episodes of the series. Directed by Gerry Cohen, they are written by series creators Michael G. Moye & Ron Leavitt. The episodes both originally aired on FOX on January 14, 1990. Synopsis On Marcy's suggestion, Al asks everyone to earn their own money. Kelly gets a job as a dancer in a rock band's music video. Bud becomes her Agent. Meanwhile, Peg tries to find ways to earn her own money by opening her own tollbooth. Episode summary When Al challenges the selfish and ungrateful family members to earn a dollar of their own, Peggy tries scamming money from others because of her loath for working. Meanwhile, Bud appoints himself as Kelly's agent a lands her a job as a 'rock video slut' for a music video for a metal band The Gutter Cats. Adolfo "Shabba-Doo" Quinones, of the "Breakin'" films fame, makes a guest appearance as the Gutter Cats band leader. Recurring cast/Guest stars ;Regulars *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades *Buck the dog as Buck Bundy (uncredited) Guest starring *Adolfo Quinones as Cecil (as Shabba-Doo) *Anthony Smedile as Gutter Cats bandmember *Bobby Lycon as Gutter Cats bandmember *Jonny Black as Gutter Cats bandmember *Josh Blake as Gutter Cats bandmember *Dan Tullis, Jr. as Officer Dan *Eva LaRue as Carrle *Deborah Dillon as Sharrie *Jill Pierce as Mary *Jamie Lynn Grenham as Brenda *Chuck E. Weiss as Bum *Ashlie Rhey as Video Slut (uncredited) *Dean Rubin as Assistant Director (uncredited) Trivia *This is David Garrison's last appearance in the series as a regular cast member; he would return four times as a guest star. *While Al and Steve watch TV for the "Rock Slut" auditions, the TV announcer mentions that young women are coming from as far away as "Bloomfield Hills, Michigan" to audtion. This is a reference on Terry Rakolta, a woman who fought for Married... with Children's cancellation. *The Gutter Cats were a real glam-rock band from the famous Sunset Strip music scene whose greatest achievement was their appearance in this episode. The song they play in this eipsode is "Decoy Woman". *During the auditions, Bud introduces himself as "Bud Jagger Richards" refering to Mick Jagger and Keith Richards, members of the 1960s group The Rolling Stones. *Adolfo "Shabba-Doo" Quinones, who plays Cecil, the music video director in this episode, is probably best known for his acting roles in the 1980s as "Ozone" in Breakin' and its sequel, Breakin' 2: Electric Boogaloo. *Chuck E. Weiss makes his second apperance on MWC in this episode as the Bum. *Dan Tullis Jr., who played Officer Dan in the later seasons of MWC appears in this episode as a sherriff who writes Al a ticket. External Links * *''Rock and Roll Girl'' on Bundyology *''Rock and Roll Girl - Transcript'' on Springfield! Springfield! *''#73 Rock and Roll Girl'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 4 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes